


Canis Lupus Lege

by Negative_Citadel



Series: Milo Murphy's Werewolf Curse [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Gore, Gen, I make way too many references, Milo gets bitten by a werewolf, Multi, Ships aren't the main focus, Very light blood and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negative_Citadel/pseuds/Negative_Citadel
Summary: While camping with his friends, Milo gets a mysterious bite. Soon after, he notices odd things happening to him every night that definitely don't have anything to do with Murphy's Law.
Relationships: Brigette Murphy/Martin Murphy, Sara Murphy/Neal
Series: Milo Murphy's Werewolf Curse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143950
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7





	1. Castra

Milo grinned as he placed his backpack down. He finally got a tent built that wasn't destroyed by Murphy's Law. "Thanks for taking me camping again," he said as he began working on the campfire. It was fairly easy to start one with his failed tents. 

"This time make sure you don't sleepwalk," Zack chuckled as he watched Milo start a fire. He already had a marshmallow ready for the occasion. 

"Oh, I'll be prepared this time." Milo pulled out a rope from his backpack. "I'll just tie myself down so I can't wander away from the campsite."

Melissa smirked as she roasted her own marshmallow. "Do you really think that'll work?" 

Milo shrugged with an unsure smile. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

The three surrounded the small fire, roasting their marshmallows. Milo's stick snapped, causing his marshmallow to fall directly into the fire. He sighed and grabbed another stick. Walking back towards his tent, he went to the near empty marshmallow bag. It was odd since he knew they didn't eat many of them yet. He could've sworn he had packed more. 

Milo stuck his hand in the marshmallow bag. Feeling around, he couldn't feel any more. He looked up to see Diogee laying on his back in a food coma. The dog whined, trying to roll back onto his stomach.

"What's wrong, Milo?" Melissa asked from the campfire. She had already roasted her treat and was finishing her s'more.

"Diogee got into our last bag," Milo commented, rubbing the little dog's belly. "I knew he followed us." 

Melissa laughed as she walked back to her tent. She came back out with two bags full of marshmallows. "Looks like I came more prepared than you this time." She sat right back down by the fire with a cocky grin on her face.

Milo picked up his round dog and sat by the fire with Diogee on his lap. The dog whined sickly as he kept petting him. “Silly Diogee, he’s not supposed to eat all the marshmallows.”

Melissa grabbed two sticks, roasting one marshmallow for herself and one for Milo. She knew his hands were full. 

"You guys aren't worried that we're camping so far away from everyone…?" Zack's anxieties finally got to him as he put down his first s'more. "I mean, last time we weren't far from my parents. But now…? If something goes wrong, there's nobody here to help us."

"We'll be fine," Melissa playfully punched Zack. "We've come prepared and this time Milo won't sleepwalk into danger."

This time, Zack had his own tent, decently far from Milo's. Melissa's was distanced well too. Neither of them wanted to tempt fate especially since they were so far away from home and Zack's parents weren't around to help. 

Melissa made Milo's s'mores for him. They shared them as they talked about school around the campfire. There wasn’t much to talk about. They spent almost all their time together since the three of them met. As it got late, they put out the fire and walked back to their retrospective tents. Milo opened his tent door, letting Diogee slip in first before he did. He slipped into his sleeping bag, holding it open for the dog to come in. 

"Goodnight Zack and Melissa!" He shouted from his tent as he pet Diogee.

"Goodnight, Milo."

"Goodnight, Diogee," he whispered quietly. The dog was already happily resting on his chest. Milo shut his eyes before realizing he forgot something. He moved Diogee briefly. Getting up, he grabbed his rope from his backpack and tied his legs tightly together. Diogee yawned in his sleep as he laid comfortably against him.

Things were mostly quiet at the campsite, apart from the occasional rustling of leaves in the distance. Milo's legs tried to move but were stuck because of the rope. He felt more than uncomfortable as the restrictive rope felt so tight. Diogee crawled back onto his chest to rest.

Milo opened his eyes, struggling to keep them open. Noticing it was cold, he looked up to see a massive hole in the top of his tent. Gently, he lifted Diogee and placed the sleeping dog on the floor beside him. The dog whined in his sleep. 

Getting out of his sleeping bag, Milo grabbed his backpack and began searching through it. He knew he brought something to patch up his tent, but he was so tired. His body shivered in the cold as he finally grabbed an extra blanket. Instead of continuing to look for something to fix his tent, Milo just got back into his red sleeping bag and pulled his heavier blanket over it. His arms reached over to Diogee and held him close.

He could hear something approaching his tent. His eyes shut, it was probably an animal passing by. He heard it getting closer. His eyes fluttered open for a second. Nothing was there. He turned to his other side, still holding Diogee.

Suddenly, Milo felt a horrible, sharp pain on his arm. He let out a loud scream, waking up Zack and Melissa as Diogee began growling and chasing a large creature out of their tent. Milo couldn't see where Diogee ran off to, but he was also more focused on the massive animal bite on his shoulder. He wasn't able to get a very good view of it. He felt the blood rolling down his back.

"Milo, are you okay?" Melissa shouted, slowly making her way to Milo's tent. She came with a bright flashlight, blinding Milo for a second. She shined the light onto his shoulder, seeing the bloody bite. It was definitely one of the deepest bites she had seen before. She kept the light on it steadily.

Zack came over, remaining behind Melissa. He looked away from Milo's raw shoulder. "I told you camping far away from everyone was a bad idea." He sighed. “I think I’m going to be sick,” he murmured to himself.

"It's okay," Milo untied his legs and snatched his phone from his backpack. "I'll just text Sara to take me to the hospital." He gently felt the wound, it was hard for him to see the back of his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to need stitches for this." After texting Sara, he pulled out a first aid kit and began disinfecting his wound. 

"Wouldn't you rather call your parents?" Zack asked, watching Milo wince at the burning sensation of the disinfectant. 

"They probably aren't awake right now." Milo looked down at his phone after putting on a big temporary bandage. "Sara said she'd be here in ten minutes. I'm sorry I have to leave early. You guys can have fun without me."

Milo stood up and began to take down his tent. He struggled as his shoulder was in tense pain. Zack and Melissa helped him clean up. They were sad to see him leave, but it was also nice to have some alone time without Milo.

"Thanks guys," Milo only slipped one of his backpack straps on. He almost toppled over from the weight. He began walking over to where Sara had originally dropped him off. "Diogee," he called out. “Diogee, where are you?”

The dog popped out of a bush, excitedly barking at him. Milo tried to pick him up, but his shoulder gave out. The dog fell onto the ground and began rolling in the mud near the road. The dog barked playfully.

"Diogee," Milo said sternly. “You’re not supposed to roll around in the mud.” The dog stopped, looking up at Milo. His tail wagged as he got back up and stood beside him. 

Milo noticed his bandage was already soaked. Going through his backpack, he replaced it with a new one. By the time he was done, he could see headlights in the distance. Good thing Sara was awake or he would’ve had to walk to the hospital.

Sara signaled Milo to go into the backseat. He grabbed Diogee and got seated. Thanks for picking me up, Sara." He looked ahead to see Neal in the passenger's seat. He was reading some comic about evil werewolves. "Hi, Neal from the comic shop!"

"You can just call me Neal," he chuckled, putting down his comic book. He turned back to look at Milo and gasped looking at the bloody bandage. "What happened?"

"Something bit me while I was sleeping," he explained as Sara began driving them to the hospital. 

"How are you so calm about this?" Neal asked.

"This isn't the first time Milo has been through something like this," Sara playfully shrugged while keeping her eyes on the road. “He’s been through way worse, trust me. This is nothing.”

"Yeah," Milo began replacing his bandage. He was down to his last large bandaid. "I guess I wasn't prepared enough this time around.”

"Does it hurt?"

"It hurts a lot actually!" Milo didn't let the pain get to him and kept a stilted smile. “...but I’ve been through worse, like Sara said.” 

He looked out the window, staring at the moon. There was something different about it, but he couldn't quite describe it. His eyes fixated on the white lights around it. Diogee barked, pulling his attention away. He looked around to realize they were already in the hospital parking lot. Sara promptly found a parking spot near the emergency room. 

She handed Neal her car keys. "Can you drive Diogee home? I'll text you when to pick us up."

"Uhhhh….sure."

Sara kissed him on the check and began rushing Milo into the emergency center. "You're losing a lot of blood," she commented as she kept pushing him to move faster. She could hear Neal driving away slowly.

"I know."

The two walked in and checked in at the front desk. The doctors recognized Milo immediately and took him to get stitches for his shoulder. 

"That's going to leave quite the scar," Sara smirked as she leaned in the doorway.

"I know, right? Sara said, standing in the doorway. She watched as the doctor carefully stitched Milo’s shoulder. “Do you know what bit you?”

“No idea.”

“It was definitely a wolf,” the doctor commented, continuing to stitch his shoulder.

“Wolf attacks aren’t common. What was the likelihood of-” Milo’s eyes met Sara’s. “Alright, even money.”

oOo

Milo woke up on his bed, noticing his window broke again. He didn’t remember much of the ride home from the hospital. He couldn’t even remember if Sara had told their parents yet. He got up and got dressed. The wound on his back was still sore as his shirt rubbed against it .Looking outside he noticed it was already the afternoon. He never slept in for so long. He opened his door and ran downstairs. 

Melissa and Zack were waiting in the living room. “You alright, Milo?” Melissa yawned, petting Diogee. “Zack and I wanted to stop by and check on you.”

“Yeah, I just had to get stitches.” Milo took a picture of his shoulder with his phone and sent it to Melissa.

“Nice scar.”

“I know right?”

“We were wondering if we could do something...less outdoorsy,” Zack suggested as he turned off the tv. “Maybe we could just sleepover and order a pizza.”

“You pretty much slept all day anyways,” Melissa teased Milo. “We asked your parents and they said it was cool.”

“That sounds like fun,” Milo shrugged, then grabbed his shoulder because of the pain. He sat on the couch beside them. “How was camping once I left?”

Melissa sighed. “Zack and I decided to just go home soon after you left. It just felt kinda weird just being the two of us.”

“Why’s that?” Milo asked obliviously.

Melissa changed the subject, pulling out a laptop to order pizza. “What do you guys want on your pizza?” They ordered their pizza online and waited for Veronica to deliver it. Milo was ready with a fire extinguisher as Melissa and Zack got cushions for Veronica to land on. 

It was beginning to get dark out and Milo felt something off. “Hold this,” he handed Zack his fire extinguisher and ran upstairs into the bathroom. He looked out the window, at the moon. It was so far away yet felt close. He could feel his body shifting harshly as he dropped to the floor. He groaned, feeling hair begin to form everywhere. His hands grasped at the floor, slowly turning into paws with sharp claws. His teeth nashed together as he struggled to stand on all fours. His clothes were ripped up on the floor with the only thing remaining being his backpack. 

Zack knocked on the bathroom door. “Hey, Milo, is everything okay?” He didn’t hear a response. “Milo?” Diogee ran up, barking loudly at the door. He scratched at the bottom of it. “Milo, I’m going to open the door,” Zack shouted as he tried to turn the knob. It was locked. “Milo, seriously, what’s going on in there?” He had to yell over Diogee’s growling.

Zack stuck a card through the door opening. He was able to unlock it using the card. However, when he opened the door, he only saw Milo’s tattered clothes as well as broken glass all over the floor. He pushed Diogee away from the dangerous floor as he looked up and saw the window had been busted through. He ran to the window and looked down, seeing a brown wolf limping away from the backyard.


	2. Evadere

Milo collapsed onto the sidewalk. Everything was happening too fast. He could hear shouting from his house and the loud, angry barking of Diogee. He whimpered as he saw Veronica’s bike zooming by into the house. He cowered by the fence, slowly sneaking his way away from the house. Sitting beside the stop sign at the end of the street, his nose began to sniff. 

Something smelt good. As he left, the stop sign toppled over. Drool dripped from his jaw as Milo limped down the street and towards a nearby diner. His tail wagged as he looked through the glass. Milo recognized two figures eating in the restaurant. He whined, watching Dakota bite into a massive double cheeseburger. He had multiple on the table. 

"Look at that weird dog," Dakota pointed at the glass before chewing more of his burger. "Have you ever seen a dog that looks like that?"

"That's a wolf," Cavendish sat uncomfortably at the booth. He seemed less than thrilled to be watching Dakota eat three double cheeseburgers in one sitting. 

"That's too small to be a wolf, that's definitely a dog. Wolves are twice that size." Dakota smirked, grabbing one of his untouched burgers. "Come on, I bet he's hungry."

Milo licked his lips as he watched Dakota walk over towards the entrance. He backed away as he walked through the door. Behind him, a car swerved off the road and hit a fire hydrant. Water splashed onto Milo, pushing him back towards the two men. 

"Dakota, this isn't a good idea," Cavendish muttered, making sure to stay dry. 

"No, look, he's just hungry," Dakota extended his arm and held his burger out for the wolf. Milo sniffed it before devouring it, almost biting Vinnie's hand. His tail wagged as he licked the crumbs from the ground. "See? He's a good boy." He pat Milo's head. "I like this dog." He paused, looking at the wolf's back. "Wait, isn't that Milo's backpack?"

"Dakota-"

Milo whined, looking back at the window. His stomach still felt empty. Instinctively, he lunged forward and snatched Dakota's other burger from his hand. "Hey, that was mine! You can’t just go around taking someone’s burger, that’s not cool.”

The wolf darted past him and circled to the back of the diner. Sniffing around, he realized he was behind the kitchen. His tail became stiff under his legs as he heard a door opening. Crawling behind the dumpster, he watched a chef toss bags of food then abruptly slam the back door.

Milo shook himself dry and stood on his hind legs, perring down into the dumpster. His nose pressed against the trash. There were all sorts of scents, but also a lot of disgusting ones. All he could see was inedible trash, yet a part of him almost wanted to eat it. Quickly, he plopped back onto the ground and pulled his attention away from the dumpster. He looked at the door. His paws scratched at it, but nobody would open it.

He whined, trying to bite the door handle. He managed to pull it down. He slipped through the door quickly and started following his nose. As soon as he got in, the door toppled over into the alleyway. The staff in the restaurant screamed as Milo pushed past them. One of the gas stove's fires went out of control, starting a small fire that began to spread on the wall. Milo remained oblivious, focusing on his nose.

As the staff began to evacuate, Milo ran to the finished plates waiting to be served. Jumping up onto the table, he began wolfing down all the food inside, ignoring the growing fire behind him. He turned his head after eating everything to see the fire. He rolled off the table and made himself into the dining area as the sliding door collapsed behind him. He sharply turned and rushed out the front door. 

He kept running until he fell through a manhole. Falling into the sewer, Milo groaned. He definitely fractured something. 

He pulled himself onto the concrete and shook himself dry again. He put his paws on the ladder back to the street. The ladder collapsed, leaving no way for him to get up. Milo turned, walking down the sewer. It was a good thing he was already familiar with them. His nose was filled with all sorts of horrible scents that he never noticed before while in the sewers. He felt vibrations from what was happening above him.

Above ground, he heard sirens wailing. Fire trucks rushed toward the diner. Melissa and Zack rode along with Veronica on her bike, following the fire trucks. Diogee's tongue hung out as he sat on Veronica's lap. She pat the dog’s head before returning both hands to her bike. He excitedly howled along with the sirens.

"Milo must've been here," Melissa commented, pointing at the fire. She scanned the area. Despite all the chaos, she didn’t see Milo or his sweater vest anywhere. She couldn’t help but feel a little worried.

Veronica parked her motorcycle not far from the fire trucks. She looked around. "I guess we can ask people if they've seen him." She nervously eyed her watch. "Crap, I have to go back to work. Keep me updated!" She drove away in a hurry after dropping them off. 

Melissa and Zack began questioning the evacuated restaurant guests if they had seen Milo. They showed photos of Milo on their phones, seeing if anyone had seen them. Most of the guests responded with shrugs or outright saying they didn’t see him. There weren’t many people around. Diogee had seemed to lose interest and started wandering away.

“Are you sure you haven’t seen him?” Melissa asked a man who just turned her away. She sighed and began walking away from the restaurant. She noticed a familiar 70s tracksuit standing in the parking lot. She elbowed Zack. “There’s Dakota. He’s definitely worth asking.”

The two approached him. “Hey, what’s up?” Zack greeted him as they got close.

“Oh, hey, Milo’s friends,” Dakota waved back as he leaned against his green van. “What’re you kids up to?”

“We’re looking for Milo,” Melissa explained. 

“He went missing again?”

Melissa and Zack nodded. “Have you seen any sign of him? I’m worried. This isn’t like him,” she put her phone away. It seemed like Milo always somehow crossed paths with Cavendish and Dakota.

Dakota watched as Cavendish waited for him inside the van. “Well, I’m pretty sure I saw his backpack.” He shrugged, looking at the firefighters putting out the massive restaurant fire. “While Cavendish and I were eating, I saw this weird looking dog outside the glass. He was totally eyeing my double cheese burger, so I went outside and offered him one.”

Zack crossed his arms. “Where are you going with this?”

“I saw Milo’s backpack on the dog’s back,” Dakota told them. “The dog must’ve stolen it from Milo, like he stole my other burger.”

“Are you sure that was a dog and not a wolf?” Zack questioned, remembering the limping wolf he saw not too long ago. He turned to Melissa. “What if Milo is a werewolf?”

Melissa punched in the shoulder. “Now is not the time to be making those kinds of jokes.”

“I’m serious!” Zack shouted at her. “Think about it, he didn’t start acting strange until he got bitten while we were camping and how else would a wolf put on Milo’s backpack?”

“I’ve seen a llama do it before.” Melissa sneered. “Besides, you and I both know that werewolves don’t exist.”

“How do you know?” 

“Hey, I really don’t think it was Milo.” Dakota opened the door to enter the van. “Milo is a good kid. He wouldn’t steal my sandwich.” He waved goodbye before his partner and him drove off.

Melissa rolled her eyes. “A werewolf….really, Zack?”

“Do you have any other guesses? Listen, when I opened the bathroom door all I saw was broken glass and his clothes all torn up and on the floor. Then outside the window there was a wolf.” His eyes wandered around the restaurant, looking for somewhere Milo would have run off to. He pointed to a manhole cover that was crooked. “Hey, look over there.”

“There has got to be an explanation for this,” Melissa groaned, following Zack over to the manhole. They looked down into the sewer. "Well, we know Milo is down there because the ladder down is gone." 

"How're we going to get down there?" Zack asked.

"Good question…" Melissa searched for another entrance.

Milo could hear his friends talking above ground. His ears twitched as he laid on the hard concrete flooring. He let out a whine before noticing a rat crawling around. His eyes perked up as he began to chase it down the tunnels. Trying to catch it, he pounced ahead. Suddenly, he heard something opening above him. "There he is," Zack pointed down from the manhole. He began climbing down the ladder coming towards the wolf.

Milo whimpered, backing away.

"Zack, be careful," Melissa yelled down as she made her way into the sewer. "That's definitely a wolf."

"Milo, come on, I know that's you." Zack reached out, grabbing Milo by the shoulder strap of his backpack. He began trying to drag him closer. "Come on, let's go home." Milo pulled back, moving backwards towards the sewage water. "Milo, come on," Zack growled, pulling on both straps.

Melissa grabbed Zack. "Hey, I'm pretty sure you don't want to fall in there. That stuff is putrid."

Milo slipped out of his backpack and began running through the tunnel. Zack sprinted after him. He looked through Milo's backpack. Grabbing a rope, Zack tied a loop and tossed it, managing to wrap it around the wolf's neck. Milo yelped as the rope tugged on his neck.

"Nice one," Melissa commented as she caught up with Zack. "You better be sure that Milo is a werewolf - which I still maintain he's not. Otherwise, you just caught some random wolf that happened to steal Milo’s bag."

Zack pulled on the rope, dragging Milo closer to him. "So, Melissa, how are we supposed to get back to Milo's house?"

oOo

“Thanks for picking us up,” Zack said as he dragged the wolf into the trunk of the SUV. He quickly slammed the hatch, sitting in the backseat with Melissa. He dropped Milo’s backpack on the floor. He tried to ignore the sound of clawing at the hatch. 

“Where’s Milo?” Sara asked, sitting in the driver’s seat and looking around for her little brother. “How’d you get his backpack?”

Melissa smirked. “Zack, you can tell her your theory.”

“I think Milo is a werewolf,” he explained. He told Sara about what happened while they were at the house and how Milo disappeared. She had her doubts but began driving home anyways. It was getting very late. “...and then I managed to tie a rope around his neck and I had to drag him up to your car.”

“I really don’t think my parents would be okay with you bringing a wolf into the house. We’ll hide him in the shed,” Sara told him, not taking her eyes off the road. She could hear the wolf whining in the trunk. “I really hope you’re right about this because I will never hear the end of this if a wolf rips apart the shed.”

“Couldn’t you just blame Murphy’s Law?” Zack shrugged. “Wolf or not, your house always ends up getting messed up one way or the other.”

Sara laughed, not even acknowledging his comments. “I hope you guys don’t mind but I ate the pizza you left on the counter.”

“All of it…?” Melissa groaned.

“Of course not,” Sara smiled as she pulled into the driveway. “I can’t eat that much, but I gave the rest to Neal.” She opened her door and went over to her hatch. The wolf in the back cowered with his tail between his legs as he tried to curl up against the back of the seats. “Let’s get you out.” She nervously reached in and grabbed Milo. “That is one heavy canine,” she complained as she started carrying him over to the backyard.

“You know, it would be easier just to pull on the rope,” Zack told her.

“I don’t want to hurt him!” Sara kicked at the shed door. “Can one of you please open that for me?” She thanked Melissa as she opened the door. Placing the wolf down, she tied one end of the rope to the workbench. “Keep an eye on him for a second, I’m going to get something from the house.”

Milo nervously paced in the shed. A part of the ceiling came loose and one of the support beams fell, hitting his paw. He nudged the beam away and began licking his paw. Melissa and Zack looked at each other.

“See, it is Milo,” Zack sneered at her. “Murphy’s Law is even following him as a werewolf!”

“...or Mr. Murphy is home,” Melissa rolled her eyes. “You know things go wrong around him too.”

“After all we’ve been through, why is this so crazy to you? We’ve seen literal aliens!”

“Werewolves aren’t real, Zack,” Melissa groaned. She grabbed the support beam and pulled it away from Milo. She placed his backpack on his mother’s work desk.

Sara came back with a blanket, change of clothes, and a bowl of water. She made sure to carefully shut the shed door behind her. “What’d I miss?” She asked gleefully as she placed the bowl down by the wolf. Diogee barked jealousy from outside. “Just in case this really is Milo…” She dropped the clothes near his backpack and pulled the blanket over him. 

“See, Sara believes me.”

Sara shrugged with a perky smile. “I’ve seen much odder things happen in this family.” The three left the shed, shutting the door behind them. Diogee whined and scratched at the door so Sara grabbed him and pulled him inside. She placed him on the floor in the kitchen. Then she filled his food bowl so he would stop whining. “Well, I guess we’ll find out what happens in the morning, but I’m tired.” She yawned, heading upstairs. “Goodnight guys.”

Melissa crossed her arms, leaning against the couch. She glared at Zack. “How much do you want to bet about this?”


	3. Domito

Melissa woke up to the sound of a window breaking followed by vacuuming. She got up, off the couch, and wandered into the kitchen, following the sounds. She turned her head to see Milo covered in small bandaids, pouring himself cereal. While the kitchen window appeared to be broken, it seemed like all the glass was already taken care of. She couldn’t help but notice Milo had a makeshift cast around his left hand. 

“Hey, Melissa,” he waved excitedly before wincing at his shoulder’s pain. “You’ll never believe the dream I had last night.” He put the cereal box away before grabbing milk from the fridge. He limped as his socks had bloody spots all over them.

“A dream?” Zack snuck around the corner and sat by the counter. Leaning over and glaring at Melissa he asked, “What happened in this strange dream of yours, Milo?” 

“Well, it really wasn’t that crazy…” Milo over poured his milk and grabbed a towel to clean up his mess. “I just had a dream that I was an astronaut. I went to space!” He went to grab a spoon, only for the silverware drawer to snap. He quickly began repairing it with strong glue he had in his backpack. He grabbed one of the spoons and began eating his cereal.

“That’s it?” Zack’s enthusiasm began to dwindle. “You didn’t have any dreams about becoming a werewolf?”

Milo dropped his spoon. “No…?”

“I told you, Zack!” Melissa shouted, holding out her hand. She waited for Zack to give her the money he bet. 

“Hang on a second,” Zack sneered, eyeing the broken window. “Milo, you woke up in the shed, didn’t you?”

Itching one of his bandaids on his arm, Milo nodded. “Yeah, I dunno how I got there, but I woke up on the floor. I don’t really remember much about last night, other than ordering pizza. I don’t even remember seeing Veronica. I think I kinda blacked out.” He still managed to keep his eager smile despite the obvious pain he was in.

“See, Melissa?”

“That doesn’t prove anything,” Melissa growled back at Zack.

Milo sighed, trying to enjoy his cereal. He couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed. “What are you guys trying to prove?”

“Zack thinks you’re a werewolf,” Melissa crossed her arms and smirked as she took a seat beside him. She grabbed herself a bowl and signaled Milo to grab her the cereal box and a spoon. She patiently waited.

Milo stared at Zack perturbedly. “Right,” he said, uncomfortably as he kept eating after he handed Melissa all that she needed. “I think you might’ve eaten a little too much pizza last night.”

“No, think about it! Milo woke up in the shed where we put the wolf.”

“You put a wolf in my mom’s workshed?” Milo yelled, glaring out the window. “Is that why the support beam collapsed?” 

“...because we thought it was you,” Zack tried to explain. “After you ran upstairs, I heard you making some weird sounds. So I went to check on you, knocked down the door, and when I saw a wolf running down the side of your house.” He continued to tell Milo about everything that happened that night. Milo seemed less than convinced. “Then when I saw that backpack on the wolf, I knew it was you. So I managed to get a rope around your neck and we called Sara to bring you back.”

“Do you believe his story?” Melissa began eating her cereal. She shrugged, seeing Zack scowling at her. “We did bring a wolf home and tie it up in the shed.”

“Well-”

“Milo,” a voice shouted from the second floor of the house. “Milo, get me a first aid kit,” his father continued. “This one is out of gauze.” He sounded less than thrilled. 

“Hang on,” Milo pushed away his food and rushed upstairs to see his dad picking bloody shards of glass out of his foot in the bathroom. “What happened?” He pulled out an extra fix aid kit and small vacuum from his backpack. He began sucking up the remaining glass on the floor after he handed Martin the kit.

“You tell me,” Martin crookedly smiled as he kept picking out the glass out with small tweezers. “I wake up and try to take a shower, but the whole room is covered in broken glass.” He sighed. “What happened to the window last night?” He looked at the odd shape around it. “Did Murphy’s Law cause an animal to break into our house?”

“I don’t know,” Milo finished vacuuming up all the glass. The sink began leaking and he quickly pulled out a wrench to fix it. “I don’t remember much about last night, other than ordering pizza.”

“Well, it’s not like Veronica to make a mess and just leave it,” Martin began bandaging his foot. He looked at all the bandages on Milo. “What did you do yesterday?”

Milo shrugged, reminding him that he didn’t remember. “My friends are waiting for me downstairs,” he mumbled, looking at the broken window. It did look like a wolf ran through it. He made his way back to the kitchen to see Zack and Sara made themselves pancakes. He could overhear them arguing about last night.

“What was that about?” Zack asked. 

Milo walked back to the counter, almost tripping over Diogee’s water dish. “Dad just stepped on some glass.” He rested his cheek on his hand as he leaned over the counter. His eyes looked exhausted. “I did wake up naked with a rope wrapped around my neck.”

“Aha!” Zack pointed, shouting at Melissa. “See, see...?!”

“That doesn’t prove anything,” she insisted, refusing to give her bet. “Look, even if he is a werewolf, which I still maintain he’s not, what could we do to cure him?”

Zack stopped and paused for a second. “You know, Chad seems to know a lot about paranormal stuff.”

“Oh, please,” Melissa rolled her eyes. “Chad thinks Mr. Drako is a vampire.”

“...and how do you know he isn’t?”

“Stop arguing,” Milo stood up and filled Diogee’s water bowel. The dog sat patiently on the floor waiting. “Look, I really don’t think I’m a werewolf, but we can always test that. We can tie me to my bed and see what happens.”

“Tonight is a school night,” Zack reminded him as he texted Chad about everything going on. He pulled his attention back to Milo. “Do you really think that your parents would be okay with us staying over on a school night?”

Milo shrugged. “If it’s easier, you can just put a camera in my room.”

“I’m sure I can convince mom and dad to let you stay over again,” Sara finally chipped in, with a mouthful of pancakes. “Although, I wouldn’t try telling them you think Milo is a werewolf, because they will just think you’re crazy. I’ll ask Neal what he thinks. He’s been reading this comic about werewolves lately and-”

Zack looked down at his phone and gasped. “Chad texted me back.”

“Oh boy, what did he say?” Melissa looked down at Diogee as the dog drank from his water dish.

“Chad said we need to cure Milo right away. If we don’t cure him within three nights of his initial bite, then he’s going to remain a wolf forever,” Zack yelled, almost panicking.

“Well, did he say how to cure him?” Sara asked. “Tonight will be the second night.”

“He’s still typing!”

The four of them waiting anxiously around Zack’s phone for Chad’s response. They turned as they heard Martin going down the stairs with his crutches. He peered into the kitchen. “What are you guys doing?”

“We’re looking at pictures on Zack’s phone,” Sara got up out of her seat. “What happened to your foot?”

“Broken glass,” Martin said, making his way to the fridge. “Hey, Zack, Melissa, what happened last night? Milo doesn’t seem to remember.”

Melissa bit her tongue. “Well, Veronica came in, flying through the front door. I had to put out the fire and…Zack found Milo asleep on the bathroom floor. We think he hit his head on something.”

Martin was more than doubtful of her story. “Well, alright. You kids be safe,” He said his goodbyes and grabbed himself a bottle of water before heading out to work. They could hear the garage door opening as he drove off.

“Did he respond yet?” Sara asked, grabbing Zack’s shoulder and trying to get a good look at his phone.

“No.”

“Do you really think Chad knows what he’s talking about?” Melissa groaned, placing her bowl in the sink. “It shouldn’t take this long for him to text you back.”

“He just now got back to me,” Zack snarled back at her. “He said the only way to cure Milo…”

They all looked at him, waiting for him to complete his sentence. He remained silent. “Spit it out, Zack,” Melissa growled, tapping her fingers on the counter. “We don’t have all day.”

“We need to inject wolfsbane into his bite,” Zack told them. “I don’t even know what wolfsbane is.”

“It’s a plant, Zack.” Melissa rolled her eyes, looking it up on her phone. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to inject Milo with a plant that is literally poisonous.”  
“Chad said we have to boil it before we inject it.”

“Do you realize how crazy you sound?”

“Please, stop fighting,” Milo begged them as he washed the dishes in the sink. “If I am a werewolf, then we can just find that plant at some garden store and be done with this. It’ll be easy peasy.”

Sara shrugged with a playful smile. “He’s right, I can go out now and look for some wolfsbane if you’d like. I’ll take Neal with me and get his opinion while we’re at it. You guys can watch Milo while we’re out.”

“Sounds like a good deal to me,” Melissa smirked. 

oOo

Milo wrapped a seatbelt around himself and his bed’s support. He tugged on it to make sure he couldn’t move anywhere. He handed Zack a rope and allowed him to tie him tightly to the support. “Now, if I transform, I won’t go anywhere.”

Melissa sighed, leaning against the wall after she locked Milo’s door. “Sara texted me that she still hasn’t been able to find wolfsbane. She said she’d keep looking.”

“You sound a little worried,” Zack commented as he watched Diogee sit beside Milo. “You know, I feel like that rope and seat belt aren’t enough to secure you down.”

Milo attempted to shrug but only got caught in the rope. “Do you have any other ideas?” He looked at his backpack that sat on his desk. “I’d reach for my handcuffs, but I’m a bit tied up right now.”

Zack looked through Milo’s backpack. “You don’t have a dog muzzle?”

“Why would I?”

“I dunno, in case Diogee bites someone or something,” Zack kept searching through the backpack. He couldn’t find anything useful.

“Diogee would never do anything like that. He’s a good boy.”

Zack looked at Diogee’s leash and collar that hung on the door. “Will this fit you?” Milo shook his head no, but Zack ignored him, tightly securing the collar around his neck and tying the leash to another support. “Now, I feel more secure.”

“It’s really tight,” Milo whined trying to move his arms.

Melissa looked up from her phone. “Zack, that is totally overkill. We don’t even know if he actually is a werewolf.”

“I’d rather be too careful than sorry!”

The three waited for the sun to go down. Milo groaned as his body began to viciously shift from underneath the ropes. Ripping through his clothes, his hands shifted into paw as his teeth gnashed against each other. Melissa hugged against the door as she watched Milo’s muzzle form. The brown wolf struggled, forcefully tugging at the rope with his legs. He began to growl as his sharp teeth stuck out from his gums. Diogee whined as he scratched at the door, begging to be let out.

“That is why I wanted a dog muzzle,” Zack muttered, making sure to keep his distance as the wolf violently kicked and bit at the bedpost. “Did Sara find that wolfsbane yet?”

Melissa checked her phone and sent Sara a text about what happened. “She said that she found a place that sells it, but it was an hour away. We need to just make sure Milo stays here until Neal and her can bring it back.”

Milo began biting and ripping the rope with his claws. It didn’t take long for him to get loose, only to be stuck by the seat belt and collar. He snarled, trying to snap at the belt around his waist, but the collar kept him from getting close enough to.

Zack crossed his arms. “...and here you said the collar and leash were overkill!”

“He seems a lot more...aggressive. Last night, he wasn’t nearly as angry,” Melissa commented, trying to approach Milo.

“What are you doing?” Zack pulled her back. “Do you want to help up with a bite just like his?”

“I was just wondering if we could snap him out of it,” Melissa told him. “Anyways, we’re going to need him to calm down if we’re going to inject the wolfsbane into his bite.”

“We’ll worry about that when Sara gets home.”

The first support of Milo’s bed frame snapped, allowing him to crawl out of the seat belt and break free. Zack and Melissa sprinted to the closet with Diogee running after them. Milo snarled as he tried to tackle them, only for the leash to yank him back. He pushed and tugged, strangling himself as he growled viciously at them.

“Shoot,” Melissa looked at the door. “Zach, even when Sara does get here, the door is locked. I can’t get to the door to let her in unless we find a way to calm Milo down.”

“How do you expect to make a savage wolf relax?” Zack sneered, backing as far into the closet as he could. He held Diogee closely. 

“Milo, it’s us - your best friends, Zack and Melissa. Don’t you remember us?” Melissa held her hand out as she tried to approach him. She quickly pulled it back before he snapped at where it was. “That was close,” she rushed to stand beside Zack. “I really thought that would work.”

Milo turned around and began chewing on the leash. Continuously, he pulled at it, trying to tear it in half. He never ceased to loudly bark.

“Any other ideas?” Zack asked Melissa while frantically looking for anything in the closet to use. He regretted leaving Milo’s backpack on the desk.

“Do you have any?” Melissa pulled the closet door shut and peered through the holes of it. “I’m definitely running dry of ideas.”

“We can try throwing something at him to knock him out,” Zack suggested, grabbing a pair of Milo’s shoes.

“That would hurt him.”

“He’s trying to hurt us!”

The barking got louder as Milo started a small tear in the leash. Diogee whimpered, pushing at the closet door with his nose. Zack sighed and opened it slowly, allowing Diogee to squeeze out. The dog began ferociously barking back at Milo, causing the wolf to back away and he approached.

“Looks like Diogee knows what he's doing,” Melissa said, watching the dog. “Look, we might be able to get to the door while Diogee distracts him.”

“I don’t think we can,” Zack grabbed her before she could run out of the closet. He pointed at the wolf. “That leash is only two threads away from snapping.”

Melissa pulled Zack’s arm. “If that leash snaps then he’s just going to come charging at the closet anyways. Let’s go.”

The two dashed through the room as Melissa began unlocking the door. “Hurry,” Zack growled as Milo’s attention shifted. The wolf growled, only for Diogee to run up and bite into his already injured paw. He howled in pain as Melissa finally got the door unlocked and the two ran out and shut it.

“What now?” She asked, trying to peer through the crack. “We don’t want him to run away and we need him to calm down before Sara gets home.”

Zack sighed. “What could possibly do that?”

Melissa opened the door watching Milo cowering backwards as the small little dog kept growling. “Zack, I have an idea.”


	4. Aspero

“We need a dog cage,” Melissa told Zack. She watched Diogee corner Milo, yapping endlessly. She pulled up her phone and began looking for the nearest pet store. 

“Where do you plan on finding a dog cage?” Zack asked, almost shouting on her. “The Murphy’s never cage Diogee up.”

“If you and Diogee can hold him off, I’ll run down to the pet store and come back with one. Just make sure Milo doesn’t run out.” She began running down the stairs and hurried out the door, leaving Zack by himself. “I believe in you, Zack. You can do this!”

Zack slowly slid back into Milo’s room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Milo had climbed the remains of his bed as Diogee kept jumping up to nip at his wounded paw. The wolf’s tail was tucked firmly under his body as he eyed ways to leave the room. Zack sighed, getting closer to the bed. He could hear Milo’s faint growls.

“Hey, Milo,” Zack stepped an inch closer. “Come on, man, this isn’t your usual self.” The wolf snarled back at him. “Milo, you’re better than this. I’ve seen you break every bone in your body and still come out with a smile.” 

Milo snarled, showing his teeth as he glared down at Zack. He ignored the small dog trying to jump up and bite him.

“Snap out of it, already!” Zack shouted as he took a step back. The wolf was in the perfect position to tackle him. “You’re really freaking me out right now, Milo.”

Milo lunged towards Zack only for Diogee to slam him hard against the wall. The wolf whimpered as the dog cornered him again. One of the shelves on the wall fell and hit the feral wolf’s back. Milo struggled to get up and he remained lying on his side.

Zack sighed. “When is Melissa coming back?” He asked himself out loud, looking down at Milo. Getting closer he reached for the shelves that remained crushing the wolf. The beast let out a low growl as Zack began pulling the wood to the side. “I’m helping you,” Zack snapped back. “Come on, Milo, snap out of it.”

Milo whined, licking his paw. He leaned to his side, breathing heavily as his head laid flat on the floor. He seemed tired as Zack grabbed his backpack from his desk. Circling back, Zack took a seat beside Milo on the floor. Diogee softly growled, watching them. Zack placed the backpack down besides him and pulled out a spare first aid kid. He began wrapping Milo’s paw in gauze as the wolf anxiously snarled. Zack glared at the doorway. There was still no sign of Melissa or Sara. What could possibly be taking them so long?

Milo tried to pull his paw away as Zack secured the gauze. He tightly held onto the wolf’s leg, trying to finish up. Milo protested and barked, he finally started getting up and ignored Diogee’s yapping.

The wolf pushed past Zack, dashing towards the window. Zack quickly grabbed what was left of the leash, only to release it once Milo broke through the window. He looked down to see the wolf covered in shards of glass, laying on the roof tiles. Milo got up briefly, only for the roof’s singles to come loose, causing him to collapse into the back yard. Zack grabbed Milo’s backpack and quickly ran downstairs, leaving the house through the back sliding door. Diogee followed him while panting. 

“Milo!” He shouted as he saw the beast limping from the backyard. “Come on,” he snatched the leash and began tugging on it. “Let’s get you back to your room.”

Strangling himself, Milo pulled as hard as he could, trying to escape the yard. He yelped as he finally snapped the leash and began trotting with three legs away from Zack as fast as he could.

“Get back here,” Zack sprinted after him. 

Milo jumped onto the fence and carried his body over. He fell onto his side on the floor before shaking it off and running towards the woods. Zack hurried to hop the fence and remained following him. He kept shouting and calling for him as Milo managed to put more distance between them.

Suddenly, Milo took a sharp turn to his left and ran to a familiar van. He jumped at the door, squeezing through the opened window. Zack tried to open the door, but it was locked. He stood up and reached his hand through the opened window.

Dakota tapped on his shoulders. “Kid, what’re you doing?”

“Milo is in there and I need to get him back home,” Zack explained everything as quickly as he could as Dakota unlocked the door for him. He didn’t seem like he was taking Zack’s story seriously. “If we don’t cure him within three nights, he’ll be a werewolf forever.”

Dakota peered into the back of the van. “Hey, no,” he scolded the wolf that had gotten into his leftover burrito bag. “Those are my burritos, Milo. You can’t have those. You need to get your own burritos.” The wolf simply ignored him, continuing to all the contents in the bag. Dakota shrugged and looked back at Zack. “I guess we could try luring him back to the house with food.”

“You know, that isn’t a bad idea.”

The two got into the van, hit a drive thru for hamburgers, then drove to the Murphy family's house. Zack grinned as he saw Melissa carrying a large dog crate inside the front door. There was still no sign of Sara’s car and luckily, there wasn’t a sign of Milo’s parents either. Zack and Dakota went around to the backdoors of the van. While Dakota opened the doors, Zack began making a food trail into the house and up the stairs towards Milo’s room.

Melissa sighed, putting down the large dog crate as she stared at the broken window. "Great," she mumbled to herself as looked down at the broken roof.

“Melissa,” Zack waved as he made his way into the room, he tossed the leftover hamburgers into the crate. “I think I’m one step ahead of you.” He crossed his arms and smirked as Milo made his way up the stairs, devouring every hamburger in sight. “Now, where are my five dollars?”

“I’ll get it to you later,” Melissa grumbled, getting ready to shut the cage door as Milo got to the final hamburgers. “I spent all my cash buying this. Hold his leash,” she demanded as Zack obeyed. She slipped a muzzle over Milo’s head and quickly shut the cage, locking it. “Boom!” 

Milo snarled, trying to eat the hamburgers through the muzzle. He pawed at the back of his head, trying to take it off. Zack and Melissa made their way back downstairs and waved Dakota goodbye as he drove off. They waited patiently for Sara and Neal to come back. Zack told Melissa about how Milo ran off. “Maybe one of us should watch Milo,” Zack suggested.

Melissa elbowed his stomach. “I’ll watch him this time and I'll make sure he doesn’t run off again.”

oOo

Zack watched eagerly as Sara’s SUV pulled into the driveway. He followed Sara and Neal into the kitchen. “I don’t really think this will work,” Neal mumbled under his breath as he began boiling the wolfsbane over the stove. “In all the comic books I’ve read, the only way to cure a werewolf is with a silver bullet,” he told Zack. “...but the last thing I’d want to do is shoot Milo.”

“You don’t think it’d come down to that, right?” Zack asked as he stood right beside Neal. He watched the plant boil in the water.

“I have one,” Neal whispered to him, making sure Sara couldn’t hear him. “I only have it as a last resort. Believe me, I want to avoid using it if I can. Let’s just hope Chad is right about this.”

Sara sighed, leaning over the counter. She noticed the mess outside in the backyard. “I have no idea how I’m going to explain this to mom and dad.” She grabbed a broom and went outside to collect all the roof singles and glass.

“Wouldn’t a silver bullet kill him?” 

Neal made sure Sara left the room before he said anything more. “Probably and that’s why I really don’t want to use it.” He grabbed a syringe and got it ready with the wolfsbane. “I guess now we’ll have to find out what happens.” 

The two went up to Milo’s room. Melissa and Zack watched apprehensively as Neal approached Milo with the syringe. Neal grabbed the collar, holding Milo still, against the side of the cage. Carefully, he poked through Milo’s shoulder with the needle. Milo yelped and howled in pain, trying to pull away. Neal continued to hold the collar tight as his thumb pushed down the syringe, slowly injecting the wolfsbane into him. The wolf squealed and kicked the cage, bursting it open. Zack quickly grabbed Milo’s collar, holding on tightly as Neal got every last drop injected. The two held on for a second.

“Wait for me to count down,” Neal told him. “Three...two...one,” he ripped the syringe out as they both released their grip on Milo. The wolf fell backwards onto the floor, scampering into the closet and hitting his head. His paws repeatedly tried to pull off his muzzle as he growled through it.

“He’s still a wolf,” Zack commented pessimistically. “I don’t think it worked.”

“Did Chad happen to say how long it would take to work?” Neal questioned as he walked towards the closet. “Also, do we have any other ways to restrain him?”

“Let me ask,” Zack began texting Chad frantically. He waited for a response. “He said it might take overnight.”

“Great, overnight on a school night.” Melissa began searching through Milo’s backpack. “There’s gotta be something in here. He always has something.” Inside she found one of his grappling hooks. 

“What are you going to do with a grappling hook?” Zack sneered.

Melissa untied the rope from the hook and tossed the hook back into the backpack. Advancing towards Milo, she got the rope ready and quickly tired it to the back of his muzzle. Then slowly, she pulled back towards Niel and Zack. “Where are we going to put him?” She said, clearly very annoyed.

Zack looked at the broken glass all over the floor. “How are we going to explain all the blood stains on the floor to his parents?”

Neal shrugged, helping Melissa pull Milo out from the closet. “Why can’t you just tell them the truth?”

“Do you realize how crazy we’d sound?” Zack yelled at him.

“You could always just blame Murphy’s Law,” Neal told them as he held the wolf’s leash close to him. “His family is used to this. I’ve seen the house in far worse conditions just when his dad is around.” He watched as Sara came upstairs and joined them in Milo’s room. “Hey, Sara, we already injected the wolfsbane into his bite.”

“Why did you put a muzzle on Milo?” She asked concernedly. 

“...because he’s aggressive!” Zack responded, crossing his arms and glaring at the mess Milo left. The wolf tiredly yawned, still pawing at the muzzle. 

“Melissa and Zack were just asking where we should store him for the night,” Neal told her. “I’m guessing you don’t want to tell your parents about this.”

“Definitely not,” Sara insisted, looking around. “I guess we could put him in the shed again….or….” She paced around the room, staring at his broken bed. “He really did destroy everything, didn’t he?”

Melissa and Zack nodded. 

“Neal, can you take him home? I really don’t want my parents finding him like this,” she suggested while looking for a vacuum cleaner for all the glass on the floor. “You could just hide him in your basement.”

He was less than thrilled by the idea. “Sara… Couldn’t you just tell your parents that Murphy’s Law caused all of this?”

“I’m not talking about the damage,” she explained. “I’m talking about Mom walking in and seeing a vicious wolf going on a rampage while Milo’s room has bloodstains all over it.” Sara began collecting things that Milo might need. After filling Milo’s backpack with a change of clothes and a blanket, she handed it to Neal. “Please, this would help me so much. Just hide him in the basement and make sure he heads to school tomorrow.”

“You should probably put a cast or two in his backpack,” Melissa suggested, adding more into the bag in Neal’s hands.

“Well, goodnight,” he kissed Sara goodbye and took Milo to his car. He shoved the wolf into the passenger seat and left to head home. Once in his driveway, he pushed Milo into the basement through the cellar door in the backyard. He tied the rope around the stairs down and placed Milo’s blanket on the cold, concrete floor. Then he dropped Milo’s backpack right beside it. “Goodnight,” he said, locking the cellar doors behind him and leaving the wolf alone in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Geckohorns for encouraging me to write more... Ily bro <3 <3


	5. Finis

Opening the cellar doors, Neal snuck down the stairs to check on Milo. He flipped on the lightswitch to his On the floor, the kid’s body laid limp and paralyzed under a blanket. Neal ran down and began shaking him to wake up as Milo groaned in pain. “Milo, are you alright?” Neal asked, noticing the scars and wounds covering Milo’s body.

“Hey, Neal from the comic shop,” Milo’s body remained stiff as he struggled to smile. “I feel like I fell from two stories. I think I broke something.” He took a deep breath. “I think I broke nearly everything.”

“Do you think you could walk it off?”

Milo couldn’t even shake his head. “I don’t think I can move to begin with.” He let out a painful laugh. “I can’t remember the last time I was in this much pain.”

Neal took the time to call an ambulance, then immediately called Sara. He waited for them to arrive and pick up Milo. Sara picked him up in his driveway and the two followed the ambulance to the hospital. She anxiously rushed into the Murphy suite to check on Milo, but the doctors referred her and Neal to the waiting area. They were concerned as they waited for a response. Sara sent her parents a quick text, only explaining that Milo had gotten hurt and was currently in the hospital.

She sighed and looked up from her phone. “Did he say anything to you this morning about...werewolf stuff?”

Neal shook his head. “No, he just woke up in pain and said he couldn’t walk. I didn’t know what else to do but call an ambulance.” He looked through the various magazines in the waiting room. There wasn’t anything that caught his eye.

“Do you think he’s going to be okay?” 

“He’s been through worse, hasn’t he?” Neal said with an unsure smile. He sat beside Sara and wrapped a hand around her. “Anyways, isn’t it kinda cool to have a paranormal brother? I mean think about it - not only do crazy things happen to him, but now you have a real werewolf as a brother.”

She giggled. “Yeah, and he’s a time traveler too! That’s my little brother.”

They stopped talking as the doctor signaled them to visit Milo. Going inside the Murphy-proofed hospital room, they approached the bed. Milo smiled meekly. “Hey, Sara and Neal! Do you wanna sign my cast?” He looked at the multiple casts he had on. “You can sign all of them if you want.”

“How are you feeling?” Sara grabbed a marker and signed her name on the cast for his left arm. “I texted mom and dad that you were in the hospital and they said they’d be on their way.” She paused for a second, realizing they were all alone. “Do you remember anything about last night?”

“I only remember tying myself to my bedpost then waking up on the floor in pain,” Milo told her while he looked out the window. He began sniffing. “Hey, that hospital food smells really good. Can we ask them for some?”

Neal looked at Sara. “What hospital food?”

Sara shrugged. “Milo, you completely destroyed your room while you were a werewolf. You even tried to attack Melissa and Zack.” She gave her little brother all the details of last night and even showed pictures she had taken on her phone. “Mom already called our home insurance company, but I didn’t tell her the whole werewolf story. I just figured it would’ve been easier to claim it was all Murphy’s Law.”

“Isn’t that just lying?” Milo protested as his nose sniffled. “Do you think we could ask them for a hot dog, or maybe some cheese fries?”

“I doubt a hospital would have cheese fries,” Neal tried his hardest to keep a straight face.

“I smell something cheesy,” Milo commented, almost licking his lips. “I don’t think they’re cheese fries but-”

“Milo, focus,” Sara said sternly, retrieving his full attention. “We did everything Chad said to, but you didn’t transform back into a human. So I’m just worried that you’re still-”

Bridgette walked through the door. “Milo, what happened?” She took a seat next to the bed. She ruffled Milo’s hair, trying to cheer him up a little.

“I don’t remember.” He looked around the room. “Where’s dad?”

“He’s at work. We didn’t want to risk having two Murphy men in one room while you’re hurt like this.” She pulled out her phone to video chat with Martin. She held her phone out so Milo could see him. 

“Hey, Milo, how are you holding up?” Several bolts bounced off Martin’s hat as he spoke through the phone. “What happened last night?”

Milo sighed, still keeping his smile. “I don’t really remember much.”

“You can tell me anything,” Martin said reassuringly as a vent fell beside him. He turned back to look at it briefly before returning his attention to his son on the phone. “To be completely honest, I feel like you’ve been hiding something from me. That’s not like you, Milo. What’s going on?”

“Well…” Milo stared at his broken arm, then up at Sara. “I don’t know if you’ll believe me. Heck, I don’t even know where to begin. You know how I got that odd bite while I was camping?” 

Martin nodded in response, trying to give Milo his full attention as a wrench fell and hit his hardhat. 

“Melissa and Zack are convinced that now I’m a werewolf and-” He noticed the unamused facial expression on his father. “Dad, I think they might be right. I keep blacking out at night and waking up to new injuries.”

“Milo, I think your friends are just joking.” Martin scanned the area around him, picking up the wrench from the floor while still holding his phone. “You know, as you get older Murphy’s Law is only going to get more and more...chaotic. Are you sure you’re preparing yourself for whatever can go wrong every night?”

“I thought I’ve been pretty prepared, but like I said - I keep blacking out every night,” Milo muttered as he gazed back at the phone. “I really think something else is going on, other than Murphy’s Law.”

“It very well could be, but-” Martin heard someone shouting in the distance. “I’m sorry, I have to go. Stay safe, Milo. I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.” He said before Martin hung up the call. He frowned and looked up at Sara, who only shrugged with an unsure expression. He turned his attention back to his mother.

Bridgette placed her phone back in her pocket. She hugged Milo carefully, making sure not to hurt him. “I think if you were a werewolf, you would be the friendliest werewolf around,” she joked as she messed with his hair again. “Honey, I also think Melissa and Zack were just joking around. Maybe we should try to prepare your backpack a little better every night.”

Milo turned his head as he heard shuffling from underneath the hospital bed across from him in the room. Diogee squeezed his body out and playfully barked at Milo. The dog jumped on his hospital bed and tried to lay against him. “Diogee, go home,” Milo scolded him. “Silly dog, he’s not supposed to be in the hospital.”

The dog whimpered as Bridgette picked him up. “Let’s let Milo rest,” she whispered to the dog as she left the room with him. Neal and Sara waved goodbye as they followed her out. Milo shut his eyes.

oOo

Melissa and Zack boarded the bus without any problems. Sitting together, Melissa looked through the glass and let out a long sigh. “I don’t see any sign of Milo. I wonder if we’ll see him at school.”

Zack gave her a reassuring smile. “He’s been through worse hasn’t he?” 

The bus ride to school was boring and uneventful. There were no accidents or incidents. It simply picked up all the students and drove to the middle school. Melissa and Zack went to class together, seeing no sign of Milo. Zack tapped Chad’s shoulder to question him about his werewolf remedy, but the class bell had rung. Nothing happened. The monotonous morning felt like it would never end as Melissa watched the clock, waiting for lunch time. She could hardly pay attention to class. She didn’t even care when the teacher yelled at her for forgetting to do her homework over the weekend.

Finally, the bell for lunch rang. Melissa and Zack sat beside Chad and Mort at a lunch table that the two had to themselves. “We did as you said,” Zack told him, slamming his hands onto the table to get his attention. “Now what?”

Chad looked around. “Where’s Milo?”

Melissa shrugged. “That’s why we wanted to talk to you. I read online that wolfsbane is poisonous. Now, we’ve heard and seen no sign of Milo. Do you really think that’s a coincidence?”

“That’s why you boil it,” Chad insisted. “When you boil it, it takes all the toxicity out.”

Mort put down his vegan sandwich. “What’re you guys talking about?” The three informed him of everything going on. He was shocked even though it had seemed like he was spacing out. “Wow, why would Milo attack you guys though? That’s so not like him.” He continued eating his sandwich.

“I dunno, maybe because he’s a werewolf!” Zack shouted at him. He quickly lowered his voice when he noticed some heads starting to turn. “He didn’t remember turning into a werewolf either.” He glared at Melissa. “See? I told you camping far from home was a bad idea.”

“Well, have you guys tried reminding him who he is?” Mort questioned as he pulled out more snacks from his lunchbox. “Maybe if you like-”

“We’ve tried that already,” Melissa crossed her arms, looking around. “We’ve tried saying his name, saying we’re his friends, and basically everything else. He doesn’t seem to have any recollection of us or himself while he’s a wolf.”

“It sounds like he likes to eat a lot while he’s a wolf,” Mort reminded them. “Have you tried taming him with food? You know, just treat him like a stray dog.”

“They won’t have to. They already injected him with wolfsbane so he won’t turn again,” Chad responded, poking a fork into his lunch. “I am sure he is fine and cured of the werewolf curse….unless you guys injected in the wrong spot. Anyways, werewolves always get progressively more aggressive every night. It’d be far too late for them to try something crazy like that.”

“Right…” Melissa rolled her eyes. “Where did you find out all these remedies for the supernatural, again?”

“I don’t need to cite my sources.” Chad ate some of his meal. “Anyways, if you failed to inject the right spot, just inject some tonight...but remember, tonight is the last night you can try to cure the curse.”

“What do you mean by the right spot?” Zack was more than skeptical this time around. “Neal injected right at the original bite, where you said to.”

“Then he shouldn’t be a werewolf anymore!”

“Maybe being a werewolf isn’t such a bad thing,” Mort began rambling. “What if this is just a way for Milo to fight his inner demons. I mean, what if he’s only aggressive because deep down, he’s afraid of the reality that he is stuck as a wolf? Maybe if he accepted that he was a wolf, he would be a friendly wolf and help you guys go on adventures. You guys would - like - change the world with your werewolf sidekick. He could fight dark forces that you guys didn’t even know exist and save all of humanity.”

“...right,” Zack said sarcastically, brushing off Mort’s unnecessary comments. He heard Melissa’s phone buzz. He leaned over her shoulder. “What was that?”

“It’s Sara, she says Milo is okay,” Melissa informed him, scrolling down the long text she received. “He’ll be discharged from the hospital later today, likely before we get out of school. She also said we could stay over if we wanted.”

“What happened?” Chad questioned. “Why is Milo in the hospital?”

“He broke a lot of bones,” Melissa responded, barely paying any attention to him. “Anyways, Zack, I think we should visit him after school. We should just make sure that he’s cured because I have strong doubts about Chad’s methods.”

“Hey!”

Zack ignored Chad. “That is not a bad idea. We should probably prepare for the worst.”

As school progressed the two made a fully fledged list of everything that they would need to take just in case Milo’s curse was not lifted. As the classes felt longer and longer, Zack and Melissa could only wait for time to pass by. Once released from school, they left for the nearest pet store. Melissa found a stronger, sturdier dog crate while Zack looked for a muzzle and chain leash. The two checked out and headed out to the Murphy house.

Sara greeted them at the door as Neal chilled in the living room, watching tv. He waved to them. “Hey guys,” Sara closed the door quietly behind them. “Try not to make too much noise, Milo has a big headache right now, but he really wanted to see you.” She looked at the crate in Melissa’s arms. “Mom and Dad are out for the night,” she reassured them. 

“Again?” Zack questioned.

“Dad is worried that having two Murphy men in the house is causing all of this,” Sara said while frowning. She leaned against the staircase, eyeing the tv. “Milo tried to tell him that he was a werewolf, but dad didn’t believe him. He’s convinced that it’s just Murphy’s Law getting worse. I've never seen him so unhappy about it before."

“Let’s hope that he doesn’t transform tonight,” Melissa mumbled as she began heading upstairs. Going to Milo’s room, she cracked the door open to see that Milo was lying on his bed’s mattress on the floor. There was no sign of his bed frame and his window had been wrapped in plastic. “Milo, you awake?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, clenching his blankets close. “Did you want to sign my cast?”

“Sure,” Melissa placed the crate by the door and walked over to grab a marker. “Aren’t your parents going to get you a new bed frame?”

“Insurance hasn’t gotten around to replacing it yet.”

“Right,” she signed her name as Zack made his way into the room. He dropped the collar and leash over the crate and sat by Melissa. She looked at the large bootcast on Milo's leg. "That can't be comfortable."

"I've had worse," Milo reminded her. He frowned seeing his mom's signature on his cast. "It really sucks that I haven't gotten the chance to see my dad. I mean, we video chatted, but he's been really distant lately."

"He just wants you to heal without anymore Murphy mayhem," Zack reassured him after signing the cast himself. "Did you really try to tell him that you were a werewolf?"

Milo nodded. "He just took it as a joke."

"Hopefully, you're cured," Zack shrugged. "I'm beginning to question Chad's advice."

"...just now?" Melissa sneered jokingly.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Zack said, completely unsure of what would happen. "Just in case, we brought some ways to combat-"

"Can you guys do me a favor and make sure I don't get hurt again?" Milo requested, laying his head back onto his pillows. Without bending his back, he pulled a blanket up to his neck. "Not to complain, but this really, really hurts."

"We'll do our best, but there's only so much we can do when a vicious wolf comes charging at us," Melissa told him. “You should really try your best to remain in control - if that’s even possible.”

"Are you feeling alright?" Zack asked. "You seem a little more...agitated than usual."

Milo turned to his side. "I'm okay. I just wish my parents were here for me. I mean, neither of them believed me! They both thought you guys were pulling some prank of me. They know you better than that.”

"To be fair, you'd sound pretty crazy if you called yourself a werewolf," Melissa said with a hint of sarcasm.

"That does sound a bit far fetched." 

Melissa and Zack began working on their homework as they kept an eye on Milo. He fell in and out of consciousness, only to ask them how school went or what he missed. The three waited for it to get late. Zack nervously looked out the plastic where Milo's window used to be. He knew it wouldn't be long. 

Diogee squeezed through the door and jumped onto Milo's chest. He wrapped an arm around the dog and held him close. "Good dog," he purred as he didn't even open his eyes. 

Zack and Melissa noticed the sun was almost set. He grabbed the muzzle and leash off the cage and sat back down by the mattress. Melissa began dragging the crate closer. She pushed Zack back a few inches, just in case Milo would attack. The two waited.

Surely enough, it happened again. Diogee bolted off Milo's chest as the boy began to transform into a wolf. He howled and growled as he broke through his casts. As he rolled onto his stomach, Zack attempted to pull the muzzle over his head. In an instant, Milo headbutted his stomach before he could secure it.

He easily pulled off the muzzle with his paws. Melissa tried to run for the door but Milo beat her to it. He snarled before he tackled her. She dodged him as he tried to bite her face. "I could use a little help here!" She shouted at Zack as she tried her hardest to push the wolf off while pulling her face away.

Zack anxiously ran up and kicked Milo off. He fell against the wall beside them. "Aha, that worked." He saw the wolf get up without any hesitation. "Oh crap."

Melissa grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards Milo's closet. "Looks like we're back where we were last night."

Diogee began yapping, trying to chase Milo away. The wolf glared at him before taking a swipe. The dog bit him, but he bit back harder. Diogee whimpered as the beast dug his teeth into his side. Milo flung the dog across the room and charged after Melissa.

"That is not our Milo," Melissa yelled as she darted out of the closet, heading towards Milo’s desk. “I have an idea.”

"What are you doing?" Zack shouted, refusing to move. 

The wolf attempted to pounce on Melissa, but she punched his snout before stomping on his bad paw. She sprinted to his backpack on the remains of his desk and pulled out a fire extinguisher. As the wolf charged at her, she swung the extinguisher against his face as hard as she could. The beast toppled over to the floor, but got back up. 

"Grab that muzzle and shut his trap already! I can only keep him down for so long," she snarled at Zack as she repeatedly hit Milo with the extinguisher. The beast snarled and continued to try to attack her, ignoring the blood dripping from his loose teeth.

Zack began to sneak over to the muzzle on the floor. Suddenly, the door flung open, catching everyone’s attention. "What's all that noise?" Sara shut her mouth as she saw the wolf biting at the fire extinguisher in Melissa’s hands. "So...I guess that means the wolfsbane didn't work."

"Does it look like it did?!" Zack sneered at her.

Milo shifted his attention to the doorway and lunged at Sara. The beast pinned her down to the floor as his claws ripped into her shoulders. Melissa rushed over and tried yanking him away by grabbing him by the waist. "I could use a little help here," she shouted at Zack. He came running with the muzzle.

Milo's head twisted and pulled away as Zack tried to shove the muzzle back on. "Hold him still," he growled at Melissa. “I can’t put this thing on with him squirming like that.”

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" She yelled back as she kept pulling him away from Sara. He still had his sister stuck on the ground as his claws dug deeper into her shoulders. She screamed in pain.

Neal ran up the stairs. "Sara!" He saw the blood soaking her shirt. "I really didn't want it to come to this."

"Come to what?" Sara asked as she held her arm against Milo's throat to prevent him from biting her. She wasn’t able to move her head back to see him. "Neal, what's going on? What are you talking about? Please answer me, Neal.”

He pulled out a gun, loading it with the silver bullet. They all heard the sound of it cocking, even Milo. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he nervously took aim.

Melissa accidentally loosened her grip. "You cannot be serious." Milo burst through her grip and dashed to Neal. He knocked him over, nearly pushing him down the staircase. "I got him," Melissa groaned as she tried pulling him back. Zack joined her, still trying to put the muzzle onto him.

"You can't shoot my brother!"

"What other options do we have?" Neal's hand reached back for the gun on the floor. His hands shaked as he began to aim for Milo's leg. "I'll try to shoot somewhere not vital."

A creak was heard in the house as the hallway lamp fell off the ceiling and crashed right behind Neal. The shock caused him to fire. Sara shrieked in horror as the bullet grazed past Milo's shoulder and hit the wall. The wolf jolted to the side in a panic, causing him to roll down the stairs. He slammed against the wall near the door, knocking off a photo frame. 

Neal loaded another silver bullet. He looked at Sara and saw the tears running down her face. "I don't have a choice. He tried to attack you."

"Don't let him run away," Melissa shouted as she chased after him. The beast rushed at her before she kicked him in the throat. He slammed against the wall and snarled back at her. "Don't make me grab the fire extinguisher again," she snapped at him. "I'll knock out all your teeth."

Milo rammed into her, knocking her over. She quickly kicked him back down the stairs. Zack threw her down the metal chain he had bought at the pet store. As the wolf came in for another attack, she whipped the metal across his face. He toppled over, back against the wall as blood seeped down his nozzle.

Neal began running down the stairs, only for one of the steps to snap. His foot fell through the paneling as the gun slipped out of his hand. "Melissa, the silver gun. It's not far from your feet."

"Don't shoot him," Sara cried out as she slipped past Neal. "There has to be another way! You can't shoot my little brother."

"We'll aim for his arm," Neal said reassuringly. "Trust me, nobody here wants to kill Milo."

"Silver bullets kill werewolves," Sara yelled back, pulling the pistol away before Melissa could grab it. "It doesn't matter where you aim."

"That's just in comics. There’s no way shooting him in the arm would kill him.”

“You don’t know that,” she screamed back at him, keeping the gun away from him.

"Guys, can we argue later?" Melissa shouted, backing up a few steps. "Are we shooting him...not shooting him…putting a muzzle on him…? What are we doing? Someone tell me what the heck we plan on doing!”

The wolf growled, looking up at them. Breathing heavily, he stopped for a second, watching Sara sob her eyes out and beg everyone around her not to hurt him. His ears perked down as he looked down at the family photo that was broken underneath his paw. He could feel his stomach turning as he let out a soft, almost silent whine. His tail lowered as he slinked up the steps, pushing past Melissa and approaching Sara. He sat on the step beside her and nudged his head against her leg.

"Milo?" Sara wiped the tears off her face with her sleeve as she sat down beside the wolf. She gently pet his battered head. His eyes remained dormant to the floor. "What made him calm down?"

"Absolutely no clue," Zack shrugged.

Diogee limped down the stairs and laid beside Milo and Sara. His tail thumbed against the staircase as his tongue hung out. "We should probably take him to the vet," Melissa commented, looking at the scars Diogee had from his fight with the wolf. “Good boy, Diogee, you’re the world’s greatest dog.”

Diogee let out a proud and satisfied bark. 

Neal finally got his foot out of the staircase. He sat beside Sara and the two animals beside her. "Sara, I'm sorry I almost shot your brother," he whispered. "If I knew whatever calmed him down, I would have just done that in the first place. Hopefully, he remains this way.” He patted Diogee’s head.

"It's alright," Sara murmured, petting Diogee with one hand while petting Milo with the other. "Although, Melissa is right about the vet. Can you take Diogee to the doggy ER?"

Neal chuckled. "I can do that." He walked towards the door. "Diogee, come!" The dog ignored him, comfortably leaning against Milo. Neal sighed, walked back up the stairs and picked him up. The dog protested and whined as he left through the front door.

The group made their way to the couch. Milo patiently followed them before jumping onto Sara's lap. "I still have no idea how I'm going to explain this to my parents." She tossed the gun onto the coffee table as she scratched behind Milo's ear. The wolf's tail wagged. 

"Maybe it's worth just keeping this our secret," Zack suggested as he grabbed the remote. "Although, I don't know how you're going to hide this either. I mean, he turns into a wolf every night.”

Sara shrugged. "I guess I'll deal with that later. Put on some Doctor Zone, please."

"Do you watch anything else?" Melissa laughed as she looked at the many Doctor Zone DVDs underneath the tv. 

"Of course I do!"

Milo barked excitedly.

"I have no clue what he's trying to say," Sara commented, continuing to scratch behind the ear. Melissa and Zack laughed as they flipped through channels on the tv. She turned her head to see the destruction in the house. “Oh boy, you know we’re going to have to clean this all up, right?” She asked the two teens who looked less than thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading my fanfiction all the way to the end. I am so glad people actually liked this because for the longest time, I thought I couldn't write qwq  
> Thank you all - and thanks especially to my best friend, Geckohorns for pushing me to publish this story.  
> I know this chapter was pretty long compared to the others BUT I REFUSE TO END ON SIX CHAPTERS!  
> Five is a nice number, yes.  
> Anyways, thank you! :) I look forward to writing more MML fanfics in the future & perhaps more in this AU


End file.
